


Blow it Away

by DoreyG



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Complicated Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sinestro is a big jerkface, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could kill you,” he says, thoughtfully, and allows his fingers to dance across naked flesh, “so very easily."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow it Away

“I could kill you,” he says, thoughtfully, and allows his fingers to dance across naked flesh, “so very easily. A construct, or just my hands wrapping around your throat. You would be so afraid, so absolutely _terrified_ , and when Jordan found out… Well, he’d never forgive me. It’d be so _simple_ -“

Barry lifts his head from the pillow, gives him a flat look. His heart is leaping a little, that oddly fearful pound that he’s come to know so very well, but he doesn’t seem particularly terrified otherwise. Scratch that, he doesn’t even seem particularly _afraid_ , “you won’t do that.”

“Why?” He asks before he can stop himself, honestly curious. And then barely remembers to force a sneer in at the last moment, that old wrinkle of scorn that he likes to think that he’s perfected by now, “because I have ‘ _feelings_ ’ for you? Because there’s still some spark of goodness, deep inside me? Because you believe that I don’t really want to?”

“All of those things,” Barry says levelly. And he has never, not in all his life, known somebody capable of looking through him so very keenly, “and, more than that, you don’t actually want to push Hal past the point of forgiveness.”

He stares for a second, stunned.

“You don’t want him to finally turn his back on you, or to _know_ that you’ll never be friends again,” Barry only continues, matter of fact, “you don’t want it to be actually _over_ , no matter how much you protest the opposite. That’s why you won’t kill me tonight, and that’s why you won’t kill me any other night either. You’re still sentimental, Thaal, no matter how much you try to hide it.”

He hesitates for another moment, swaying uncomfortably on his elbows.

“…And that’s not a _bad_ thing.”

He huffs out air, only a touch angrily. And allows himself to lapse back into the bed, deliberately turning his head away from the ever so sly smile besides him.


End file.
